Orochi
by Husley Gustavo
Summary: Orochi é um garoto de oito anos que é uma pessoa um tanto, estranha, a pesar da idade.Ele gosta muito de ficar sozinho admirando alguma paisagem,inseto ou algo que lhe prenda a atenção.
1. Prefácio

**Prefácio**

Orochi é um garoto de oito anos que é uma pessoa um tanto, estranha, a pesar da idade.

Ele gosta muito de ficar sozinho admirando alguma paisagem,inseto ou algo que lhe prenda a atenção. Mas o que ele gosta mesmo é de uma garota de doze anos chamada Rumiko.

Orochi pe fascinado por essa garota, mas parece q ela não sente o mesmo por ele, até mesmo porque ele nunca demonstrou isso a ela. Rumiko, por ser mais velha já tem mais experiência de vida e gosta muito de namorar; já Orochi.

Oroshi sempre sonhou em casar com esta garota um dia, mas é muito tímido e não tem coragem de ir até ela e expor seus sentimentos, e por isso ele sofre muito.

Ele não tem mais sua mãe e seu pai é um tremendo de um verme; A única coisa que resta a Orochi é a solidão e sofrimento.


	2. Capitilo 1 Orochi

**Capitulo 1- Orochi**

Um dia que estava frio e chuvoso Oroshi saiu de sua casa para comprar cigarros para o pai,no caminho encontrou seu melhor e único amigo Rioh que estava por acaso acompanhado de Rumiko.

Orochi lhes cumprimenta mais com seu pobre coração, jovem ingênuo que se encontrava partido ele rapidamente vai embora. Desapontado com seu amigo, Orochi ainda tenta se enganar dizendo para si que aquilo foi apenas um acaso que ocorreu, mais foi em vão, no fundo ele sabia que tinha sido traído por seu amigo.

O tempo passa e Orochi havia ficado mais velho, 18 anos para ser mais exato.

Agora com a maturidade Orochi já sabia como a vida funcionava mas mesmo assim era aquela garota de quem Orochi gostava.

No colégio onde estudavam era sempre uma angustia para ele, pois rumiko abraçada a idade era bem pior do que antes pois ela era linda, popular e todos os rapazes a desejavam. Orochi era só mais um qualquer.

Uma noite tentando dormir Orochi começa a pensar porque ele tinha sido vitima de Rumiko, porque para Orochi seu amor doía muito, então resolveu que que tinha que tomar alguma atitude mesmo que lhe fosse frustrada, mais pensou consigo: --- onde vou arranjar essa tal coragem que eu nem sei oque quer dizer?

Ao amanhecer Orochi foi ao colégio convicto de que não iria mais guardar aquilo consigo.

Ao chegar no colégio viu uma coisa que nunca tinha visto antes,Rumiko esta beijando um garoto na entrada do colégio. Orochi nunca tinha visto tal vulgaridade, prometeu para si mesmo que se ele não poderia te-la ele não teria mais ninguém.

Orochi já era acostumado a ser caçoado, zombado e maltratado, alguns garotos estavam caçoando dele quando Rumiko apareceu. Ela então impediu os garotos de ficar zombando do Orochi e então disse:

--- Você deveria dar uma lição neles, alias uma lição em todo mundo que lhe maltrada e te faz sofrer.

Orochi espantado com aquilo ficou sem palavras, mas ouviu tudo o que ela havia dito, então Rumiko lhe beijou o rosto.

Será que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo, será que a deusa intocável falou mesmo com Orochi.

Orochi ficou totalmente paralisado, era uma sensação ótima.

Alguns instantes depois Orochi viu o mesmo garoto que estava com Rumiko gritar com ela, Orochi ficou furioso, mas o que ele podia fazer?

Ele junta toda a coragem que tinha e partiu para cima do garoto, mas ele era fraco demais para enfrenta-lo.

Rumiko então disse a Orochi que não era para se meter em sua vida.

Orochi desapontado foi para casa, após alguns minutos de chegar em casa ele percebe um alvoroço na rua, quando ele olha pela janela vê Rumiko discutindo com um garoto, mas ele apenas observa a discussão lembrando das palavras de Rumiko então ele vê ela receber um tapa do garoto.

Orochi vê aqui e uma lagrima escorre de seu rosto, ele então volta ao seu quarto e pensa em que atitude tomar sobre Rumiko, então decide tentar esquece-la.

No dia seguinte já no colégio, Orochi esta no chuveiro e alguns garotos escondidos colocam uma mistura acida da alguma de química dentro do shampo de Orochi. Quando ele usa repara que seu cabelo esta se soltando em suas mãos, então rapidamente ele sai do chuveiro e vai em direção ao espelho e vê que esta quase careca, então diz:

--- Por que me maltratam? Será que mereço sofrer?

Ele se dirige a enfermaria, mas lá é informado que seu caso não é simples e ele deveria se dirigir ao um hospital, e foi o que ele fez.

Já no hospital o doutor lhe diz:

--- Orochi é o seu nome, não é mesmo? Eu sinto te dizer, mas o seu cabelo nunca mais irá voltar a crescer.

Orochi indignado com a vida, volta para a casa e seu pai repara em sua cabeça e pergunta o que houve, Orochi lhe explica o que estava havendo, mas seu pai lhe dá uma bronca por ter um filho tão frouxo e maricas, e como se não bastasse ainda dá muitas gargalhadas...


	3. Capitulo 2 Momentos Inesquesiveis

Capitulo 2 - momentos inesquecíveis

É uma vida difícil a de Orochi mas ele já não tem mais fé nela pois tudo para ele dá errado.

Um dia como outro qualquer ele vê uma garata vestida mais ou menos como um menino, mas ele nem lhe dá bola.

---Como é seu nome?

Orochi não percebe que é com ele, então continua caminhando.

---Você é bem orgulhoso em!

Então Orochi diz:

---É comigo?

---Sim , tem mais alguém por aqui?

---Meu nome é Orochi, por que a pergunta?

---Não por nada.

Ela então vai embora

Ele pensa o que será q ela queria com ele?

Orochi vai para a escola e tem de agüentar as piadas dos outros.

---Ei! Aeroporto de mosca!

--- O pouca telha! HaHaHa...

Quem será que teve essa idéia de fazer essa brincadeira de mal gosto com ele?

Quando tudo parecia ter se acalmado Orochi ouve um alvoroço no pátio do colégio e vai verificar o que está havendo.Ao chegar lá ele vê brigando, mas qual o motivo da briga?

Orochi avista Rumiko desesperada e dizendo para os garotos pararem de brigar, mais tudo o que ela faz é em vão.

Orochi simplismente ignora tudo e volta para a casa. No caminho de volta para casa, ele avista a mesma garota que ele tinha vista anteriormente, ela estava debruçada sobre a pequena ponte de madeira que ali tinha, e estava olhando seu reflexo no pequeno rio que havia em baixo.

---Olha só quem está aqui de novo

---Desculpe se eu fui rude antes com você

---Rude? Eu que fui embora se mais e nem menos e você é que é rude? Não mesmo, mais eu estava com um pouco de pressa por isso fui embora de repente.

---Desculpe-me mas qual o seu nome?

---Eu me chamo Siecy a pronúncia é sisi mesmo.

Orochi e Siecy ficaram conversando a tarde toda, falaram sobre muito assuntos até que Siecy disse...

---Você cortou todo a seu cabelo por que?

---Não quis cortar assim, foram alguns garotos do colégio que fizeram issa brincadeira de mal gosto comigo.

---E por que você não fez nada?

---Eu não sei não consigo fazer mal para ninguém.

---Entendo, eu preciso ir agora.

---Foi muito bom conhecer você.

Provavelmente foi o dia mais feliz de Orochi, e também enquanto estava conversando com a garota não pensou nem um segundo se quer em Rumiko.

Ao voltar para casa ele escuta um grito de mulher, e ele vai verificar de quem é o grito, e mais uma vez Rumiki estava metida em confusão. Mas dessa vez parecia ser mais sério,

Dois garotos abordaram Rumiko em um Beco sem saída e queriam aproveitar-se dela, mas o que Orochi podia fazer? Um dos garotos tinha um canivete, não havia jeito não havia saída Orochi tinha que tomar alguma atitude e ajudar Rumiko, mesmo que ele se feri-se.

Ele foi até eles e puxou Rumiko dos braços deles com todo a sua força e correu segurando a mão de Rumiko o mais rápido que ele pôde e não se preocupou se Rumiko o estava conseguindo acompanhar.

Eles correram tanto que já não agüentavam mais ficar em pé. Não havia mais nem sinal dos bandidos eles pareciam estar muito longe.

---Como é seu nome menino?

---Pensei que você soubesse

---Por que? Eu deveria saber?

---Não, eu que sou idiota mesmo, meu nome é Orochi

---Sua cabeça é engraçada Orochi

---Foram alguns garotos do colégio que fizeram isso comigo

---Desculpe,eu não queria de magoar, a propósito obrigada por me salvar.

Orochi mal podia acreditar naquele momento, para ele, aquilo era mágico.

---Achamos você! Seu garoto miserável com quem pensa que está lhe dando?

---Vamos levar a garota e acabar com você seu garoto idiota!

Os garotos, pegaram Rumiko e um deles tirou uma faca afiadíssima apontou para Orochi e disse...

---Eu estou com vontade cortar alguém, mas não sei quem dos dois. Vou deixar vocês decidirem.

Todos que estavam ali ouviram um barulho vindo de alguns arbustos .

--- O que será que é esse barulho chefe?

--- Deve ser mais um dos amigos deles tentando salvar eles

O garoto com a faca corta os arbustos que se moviam, mais não havia nada ali.

---Deve ser um esquilo ou coisa assim, hahaha!

---E então já se decidiram quem vai ser o primeiro a ser cortado?

Orochi mais uma vez tenta salvar Rumiko, então ele se levanta e toma mais uma vez ela dos braços do outro garoto, mais dessa vez Orochi não é rápido o suficiente para salvar a si e a ela. O garoto com a faca desfere um golpe contra Orochi que acerta o braço, Rumiko e Orochi ainda conseguem fugir, mas Orochi ferido com um corte muito profundo no braço.

Ele começa a perder as forças, mas o fato de sua mão estar unida com a de Rumiko, o faz esquecer a terrível dor.

Eles correm muito e chegam a um penhasco com uma ponte de cordas, e precisam atravessa-la, mas Orochi esta muito fraco e quase desmaiado pelo sangue perdido.

--- Rumiko esse pode ser meu utimo momento de vida, eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa.

---Não! Você não vai me dizer nada porque você não vai morrer!

Mas a quem Rumiko estava enganando? Orochi havia perdido muito sangue.

--- Rumiko! Eu... Eu... Eu te... a...

--- Não, não, nãooooooooo!


End file.
